Under the Mistletoe
by blackdragon157
Summary: A one shot request by antaurilover685 Danielle is by herself on Christmas; No friends to hang out and her parents are always gone, being as travel agents. That is, until one day, she had received an uknown letter by the name 'Nicholas'. He had invited her to a Christmas Party with his friends. Will she go? North/OC Bunny/OC


**Okay, this will be a tad different. **

**This is a one-shot requested by antaurilover685 of a pairing of her OC, which is Danielle, with the Wonder Guardian, North. Also my OC, Hana and Lily, will also be in here. **

**This is antaurilover685's idea and I promise her that I would do something special for her. **

**So here we go. **

**Under the Mistletoe**

* * *

><p>"Thank you, have a great day."<p>

Another customer was satisfied at the Cafe' at Burgess. It was snowing outside as the snowflakes fall down gently from the sky and lands on the solid ground to create the white ground everyone see. Inside the Cafe' were a few people, but one in particular was glancing outside of the window; watching the beatiful snowflakes land on the ground and fall from the sky.

Her name is Danielle.

She had dark brown hair that fell down to the middle of her back; matching her soft brown eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve light blue shirt, that matched her pants. She was also wearing neon shoes. There was an apron around her waist since she works at the cafe.

"Hey, Danielle."

Danielle turned to see her friend, Lily. She had black hair that went down to her middle back as well and she had green eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and dark blue pants. She was Danielle's best friend and they work at the cafe' together.

"You okay?" She asked. Danielle smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, adjusting the apron around her waist so that it was properly. Lily cocked her head at her. "You sure?" She asked again, placing a hand on her shoulder. Danielle smiled again; touched that her friend was touched.

"Yeah, I'm sure. But thank you of your concern though." Danielle said. That made Hana smiled and squeeze her shoulder encouragingly once more.

"Okay. Hey, that reminds me. Me and a few of my friends are going to have a Christmas party. Do you want to come?" She asked. Danielle sighed and shook her head.

"No...I need to watch the house over the weekend and I have to work again during Christmas Eve." Danielle said, earning a pout from Lily. "You need to lay off sometimes, Danielle. You need the rest." She said. That made Danielle chuckle slightly. "I know, but I need the money." She said, seeing the clock that it was time to leave.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lily nods. "Ummm...okay...see you tomorrow." She said as she watches Danielle walked out of the shop.

Danielle pulls up the scruff of her scarf closer to keep warm as it snows softly outside, but it wasn't as bad. She has time to drift off and be at peace of the calm snow drifting down to the sidewalk and streets.

Up in the roof tops, a unknown person was watching her from the distance.

* * *

><p>Danielle finally reaches her home, shaking off the snow that was on her coat and boots and walked inside. "Mom? Dad? You here?" She called in, putting the coat on the racket to hang and place her gloves in the coat pockets.<p>

No answer.

She kept looking around, that is...until she saw a note on the coffee table.

She picks it up and reads it silently.

_"Dear Danielle, _

_Sorry for the short notice, but we have to do a job for some clients, so we won't be home until after Christmas.  
><em>

_We are very sorry and we will make it up to you. _

_With love, _

_Mom and Dad"_

Danielle just crumpled up the paper and puts it in the trash, trying to prevent the tears falling down her cheeks.

They always did this to her.

Something comes up and they leave her all alone in the house. This time, over Christmas!? So, she's celebrating it on her own? She collapse on the couch and sighs, wiping the tears away from her eyes with her sleeves. 'Maybe I can go over some country to-'

She heard a knock on the door.

'Who could be here at this hour?' She thought, getting up and answering the door. When she opened it...

...no one was there.

"Hmph...pranksters..." She looks down and only to find a letter that has her name on it in beautiful handwriting.

'To: Danielle'

She picks it up and looks around, hoping to find the person or thing that dropped this off for her, but only to find no one, but the snowflakes falling in the sky. She walks back inside and closed the door, then went to sit on the comfy sofa and looks at the letter.

Well, it was written to her and didn't say 'Don't open until Xmas' like most letters and packages do. She opens it and finds a note that was, also, in beautiful handwriting.

_'Dear Danielle, _

_I have heard that your parents won't be here for Christmas, but I have suggestion for you. _

_Why don't you come celebrate with me and my friends for Christmas? I know that you are wondering who I am and how I managed to write this letter to you, but do not worry, I am a friend and I will not cause harm to you. You can trust me.  
><em>

_You do not have to come if you do not want to, I will understand. _

_But if you do, meet me at Burgess statue in town at ten tonight. If you do come, you will not regret it at all. _

_Sincerely, _

_Nicholas' _

"Hmmm..." She had to think this over.

Who is this Nicholas and how does he know her? Was he watching her from afar and she didn't notice, because she knows when someone is watching her, so this 'Nicholas' must be a good person.

And when he said that she will not regret it at all, what does he mean by that? Is it as great as he wrote it down? She sighs.

"...if this is a trick, I hope he knows that he will pay of tricking me."

_Later that Night..._

Danielle pulled the scarf up a little tighter to her face, the cold breeze hitting her on the face, and places her gloved hands in her pockets of her coat.

It is ten at night, and she was a the founder statue at Burgess, just like Nicholas told her to be at. It was cold at night and she was freezing. "Ugh, where is he?" She asked herself, seeing her breath coming out because of the cold temperature outside.

She sighs...

...maybe it was all a trick just for someone to get into her head.

"Well...they've succeeded...because I am alone." She choked, turning around to go home-

"Excuse me?" A Russian accent asked.

She stopped, her eyes wide as she turned around to the voice.

It was a man...well...at least she thought he was. He was pretty tall and he had a white beard and white hair. But his blue eyes seems...calm and comforting. He had a red coat that had a black fur on the linings of his coat. He stood over her as he smiled softly at her.

"Are you Danielle?" He asked again. She stares at him surprised.

"...Nicholas, right?" She asked, making him smile.

"Yes, I am."

She sighed with relief, thanking god that it wasn't a mean prank. "S-Sorry, I thought this was all a mean prank-"

"No, no, of course it's not trick." He said, gesturing his hand up in a surrender way. Danielle looks at him before finally nodded, making Nicholas smile yet again. "So, would you like to come to dinner with me and friends?" He asked, holding his hand out to her. She looks at him, then at his hand, before looking at him.

"...you're more than what meets the eye, huh?" She asked, making him smile even wider. She sighs softly. _"What do I got not to lose?"_ She thought to herself. She softly place her hand on his, his hand bigger than hers.

He smiled and pulled out a snowglobe and he whispers a name that she seems she can't understand. He then threw the snowglobe, thus, making a swirling, colorful vortex open and he looks at her.

"Ready?"

"Wait, wha-"

But it was too late for her to respond as North picked her up and went through the portal. She clench her eyes shut tightly and had her face buried into Nicholas's coat to keep her head from spinning and hurting from the swirls.

After many moments, the feeling of her head spinning is gone. She finally pulled away to stare at what they were at...

...only to find something she did not expect.

It was a workshop...and it was HUGE!

Many of things has been happening, toys being made and these small creatures with wrenches are being chase by giant furry creatures that seems to babble in a language she did not understand. Toys were flying above her in a creative way and a giant globe was in a middle of the room, filled with yellow lights that seems to pin-point of something or someone.

"...Where are we?" She asked, feeling Nicholas putting her down. Nicholas smiled.

"This...is my workshop. Santoff Claussen...or know as the North Pole."

Danielle's eyes went wide with shock and she stares at Nicholas. "Th-Then...then you are..."

He smiled. "Yes, I am Nicholas St. North...or known as Santa Claus-"

"NORTH! I'M GONNA BLOODY MURDA' YA!" A male Australian accent said, which made Danielle jump.

"Bunny, calm down! It was just an accident-" A female voice tried to say.

"THA HELL IT WAS!"

"Hey, I thought it was funny." Another male voice said

"You're not helping, Jack!" A female voice said again.

They turned to the voice.

It was the largest rabbit Danielle has ever seen. He had bluish gray fur on most of his body and the upper half of his head and below his cheeks was velvet white. He had markings on his forehead and shoulders that looks like a flower and had bright green eyes, who was glaring at North, who had a sheepish smile on his face.

Another girl was next to the rabbit, her hair was black and went down to her lower shoulders and had blue-green eyes. She was wearing a silver trench coat that matched her white shirt and silver pants and white high knee boots. She was trying to calm the raging rabbit and a white haired boy was laughing at the distance. His hair was white as snow and had crystal blue eyes. He had a navy blue sweatshirt that had some frost designs on them and had tight brown pants on him and he wasn't wearing any shoes. He was holding a staff of some sort in his hands, who was laughing at the distance.

"Bunny, this is no time-"

"ONE of yer damn snowglobes went inta my dye pool! Gettin' it everywhere in my Warren! An' on myself!" Bunny said. Danielle was getting overwhelmed and the black haired girl looks at Danielle.

"Umm...let's get to a safe distance until they run out of steam." The girl offered, smiling nervously while she guides Danielle from the two raging people.

"Uhhh...what's going on!?" Danielle asked again, confused of what was happening and how is that man Santa Claus! The girl looks at her and was surprised.

"Wait...you're the girl that North was talking about?" She asked, making Danielle look at her confused. "He...talks about me?" She asked, making the black-haired girl laugh.

"Oh, yeah...he wouldn't stop talking about you, much to Bunny's annoyance..." She laughed, then jerked slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hana, I'm an hybrid spirit and also known as the Guardian of Family." She said, holding her hand out to Danielle.

"...Guardian?"

"You mean he didn't tell you yet? Well...I don't blame North for not telling you. Well, Guardians are...protecters, so to speak. And our job is to protect children around the world with our center, which makes us for who we are. Like for example, my center is Family. I use that powers so that children can have a strong bond with their family or siblings or parents, even during the toughest time." Hana explained.

Danielle tried to take all of this in. "Who was that back there...the other two?"

"Oh, those two. Well, the overgrown ball of fluff you saw, was my husband, Bunnymund...or know as the Easter Bunny and he's the Guardian of Hope. The one that was laughing in the background was Jack...or known as Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun. North, known as Santa Claus, which I know that North explained to you about who he was, is the Guardian of Wonder."

"...that makes sense when you put it that way."

Hana smiled. "That's good. How about we explore while we let those two argue out until their heart contents, huh?" She asked, making Danielle laugh slightly. "Sure."

Hana smiled. "Good."

As they continued to walk, Danielle was trying to keep all of this in so she doesn't go overboard. "The workshop is amazing, huh? You wouldn't believe how many times Jack tried to bust in." Hana giggled.

"Bust in?"

"Oh, don't worry. He never got passed the yetis." She said, jabbing her thumb to one of the yetis, who grumbled at her. Hana smiled. "Oh, hey, Phil."

"...Hana?"

"Yes?"

"You...were human before, right?" She asked, making Hana smile gently.

"Yeah...I use to be. I was this shy seventeen year old girl that seems to not fit into the world. My parents were gone most of the time, being as travel agents and all, so they left me at a house all on my own. That's when I saw Bunny when he got injured one day and...well...I've been close to the Guardians since then." Hana smiled.

"Was it...you know, overwhelming for you at first by knowing the people that you love since childhood and meet them at first?" She asked, making Hana go to her thoughts about it.

"Well...at first, yeah. It was overwhelming. Seeing the people who you've believed in for so long. But after some time, you get use to it and you feel like you are family with them all over, even when you are not blood related." She smiled, making Danielle smile.

"So...what is North like?" She asked, making Hana look at her.

"Other than an excited Russian that seems to brag about his holiday and try to stuff people with cookies?" She asked, making Danielle laugh. "Other than that."

Hana hummed.

"Well, North is a great person when you get to know him, watching him make toys that are filled with wonders. Heck, he's like a father to me as well; I've always look up to him as a father. He is kind, sweet and he is very protective of his friends. He will protect you with his life if your life was ever in danger. He's very understanding and he can make you smile within seconds." She smiled.

Danielle smiled at that.

Maybe she can give North a chance.

* * *

><p>After many of minutes later, they returned to see Bunny and North gasping.<p>

"Well...you two finally ran out of steam? And it's not even Christmas yet!" Hana laughed. Bunny glared at her, making her snicker. "Don't give me that look, Bunny." She laughed again, kissing his furry cheek.

"...how come I can't stay made at ya?" He asked, smiling somewhat.

"Because I am the Guardian of Family?" She asked, her arms around his chest and snuggling close to his soft fur. Danielle laugh at that.

Who knew the rabbit can be such a softy. Just then, she heard fluttering wings and a slithering sound. Hana look and smiled.

"Tooth, Sandy! You've both made it!" North said.

Sandy was a short person and he looks like he was entirely made of sand, which was golden like. He had yellow eyes and he seems to trying to 'talk' with Hana, which she laughed.

"Sorry you had to go through the storm like that, but you weren't harm, so that's the good thing." She said, patting the small man's shoulder, which he smiled and shrugged.

Tooth, was amazing to Danielle. She looked like a humming bird as her wings were fluttering at great speed. She had bluish-green feathers covering her body and she had some yellow feathers on her head like it was a crown and she had violet eyes.

"Canal at section 27. Mollete in California! Oh, look at the little baby teeth! Do you see how she floss it!?" She asked, looking at her 'mini-fairies', which look so identical to her.

Hana whispered to Danielle's ear. "She's usually so busy, it's hard for us to convince her to relax. But it's mostly Bunny we have to confess." She said, making Danielle giggle.

Tooth noticed her and smiled. "Oh, you must be Danielle! North told us all about you! And you take so good care of your teeth!" She said, making Lily chuckle and rolled her eyes. She then leads her to Sandy. "And this is the Sandman, but we all call him Sandy. He can't really speak, so we usually play '20 questions' with him." She said, making Sandy glare at her somewhat.

"Well, it's true!" She said, making Danielle laugh again.

"Now that everyone is here, how about we celebrate?" North asked, making everyone smiled.

It soon turned out into a party. Obviously, Jack was running from Bunny, or as people everyone say, flying away from Bunny. Danielle saw that his fur was partially white and wet, so it must've been a snowball.

"Quit it, you two! We have a guest here and you're both acting like children instead of protecting them!" Hana snapped, making them both stop from trying to kill each other.

Danielle turned to North. "Uhh-"

"Hybrid form and she scares people with it."

"Ah." She said, nodding and taking a sip of the eggnog, watching the Family and Memory Guardian separating the two arguing spirits from going at each other's throats. She had to admit, this place was amazing and filled with Wonders like how North was and she smiled, admiring the scene.

"...you were right about one thing, North." She said, making North look at her. She turned to him and smiled.

"...I didn't regret of coming. If I didnt' accept your offer, I wouldn't have met all of my childhood heroes." She said. North smiled and wraps an arm around her small shoulders. "I'm glad you think that way." He said, making Danielle look up at him and smiled. He had to admit, her smiles were cute and it made him blush slightly.

Danielle then looks above him. "...looks like we're victims."

He looks up and chuckles.

It was a mistletoe that was 'mysteriously' put over of their heads. "I wonder who put that there?" He asked, smiling at the others. Hana was whistling innocently, Jack trying his best not to laugh as Bunny puts his paw over the teenager's mouth from blowing their cover. Danielle laughs and looks at North.

"It is alright if you don't have to-" North tried to say.

"North?"

He looks down at her, which she was standing on her toes to look at him in the eye.

"...I don't mind." She smiled, making him stare at her surprised, but then smiled as well. Danielle felt his arms wrapped around her, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Besides...I don't mind staying...if that's alright with you." She asked, smiling softly. He smiled back.

"...I do not mind at all."

They started to lean their heads towards each other. Everyone smiled, knowing that it was gonna happen sooner or later.

North and Danielle soon shared a soft kiss.

Danielle smiled, their lips in sync, making Danielle wrap her arms around North's neck, deepening the kiss slightly. After as hard as it was, they pulled away from each other from the kiss. She was blushing slightly, but was smiling as she rest her cheek against his chest. He rest his cheek on the top of her head, his arms still around Danielle.

"...would you like to stay at Pole with me?" He asked, making her nod.

"...yes."

The other smiled and left to let the two soul mates be together alone for awhile. Danielle smiled softly, knowing that she is starting a new life with North. "Danielle? What about your parents-"

"...I can always leave a note for them. I'm pretty much an adult, so I can make decisions on my own." She said, making North nod. "I understand." He said, then giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Danielle, can I tell you something?" He asked, making her pull away to stare at him. He leads her to a couch as he lets her sit down next to him. "...have you always get feeling that you were being protected by something and yet you don't know what is protecting?" He asked, making her look at him confused.

"Well...the truth is...I was watching over you...long as you were a baby."

Danielle then thought about all the times now. _"...so that explains!"_ She thought.

* * *

><p><em>A tiny infant was crying on Christmas Eve, wanting the comfort of her parents to help her. She was all alone in her crib, the snow drifting outside gently as the snowflakes started to flow down from the sky. The infant kept crying-<em>

_It suddenly stopped when she saw a Teddy bear next to her, having a pink bow around it's neck. The baby giggled and held the baby, never hearing the sleigh bells going off into the distance_

* * *

><p><em>A five year old girl was walking home from school, a sad frown on her face because her parents weren't home for her birthday. In fact, no one, except for her teachers, knew that it was her birthday. <em>

_She kept walking, that is, until she saw a present at her door of her home. She looks around, seeing if anyone dropped it here on accident. She saw no one and picked it up. _

_'Happy Birthday, Danielle' The tag said. _

_Danielle smiled and walked inside with the present in her arms_

* * *

><p><em>Danielle was fast asleep, now a teenager, but held onto the teddy bear she had ever since she was an infant. She held it close; tears falling down her cheeks as she slept. <em>

_Her parents weren't coming home and she was upset, knowing that it had been a year since they've haven't come back. She was heart-broken, wanting someone to tell her that it will be okay-_

_She suddenly felt a hand stroking her cheek, brushing the tears away from her cheeks. She wanted to open her eyes, but didn't want to see anyone really because of what she was going through. _

_She suddenly felt a pair of lips on her forehead, someone kissing her good-night. "...never give up, Danielle." A voice said, stroking her hair before pulling the blankets up to her shoulders and then left her to slumber in peace._

* * *

><p>"It was you..."<p>

North looks at her, seeing tears in her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

"You were...watching me this whole time." She choked. North tried to explain-

He was cut off when he felt her small arms around his neck, her face buried into his shoulder as she cried softly. North held her close, rubbing her back in soothing circles; whispering comfort and reassurance to the sobbing girl.

"I've wish I would have told you sooner-"

"N-No...I-I understand." She choked, squeezing the Wonder Guardian tighter. He smiled, giving the girl a soft kiss on the cheek before hugging her once more.

She pulled away to stare at him. "I couldn't believe that Santa Claus was my Guardian." She smiled, making him smile back. She gives him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you..." She said, looking at him, her brown eyes glowing somewhat.

He smiled, kissing her softly. "You are welcome. I will always be your Guardian, no matter what, Danielle." He said.

They stayed in that position for awhile. The others and the presents can wait.

All they want...

...was each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you've like the one-shot, <strong>antaurilover685. It took me some doing, but I think the one-shot made it through. <strong>**

****I will continue my stories, my peeps. antarilover685 asked me to do a one-shot of her OC and North in a Rise of the Guardians. I will continue 'Hope is All I need' and 'Rise of the Guardians: Knight of the Wind.' ****

****Until then, ****

****BlackDragon157****


End file.
